My Kyuubi
by Haru A-Fuadillah
Summary: Dia hanyalah siswa SMA biasa yang cukup berprestasi, sama sepertiku. Namun, tahukah kau bagaimana kehidupannya di luar sekolah?. Pecandu narkoba, Playboy, Pembunuh, badboy. itulah yang dikatakan oleh orang - orang."Kalau kau bukan sahabatku, sudah ku bunuh kau!"."jangan pernah berurusan denganku, Uchiha!". Heh.. Menarik.
1. Chapter 1

BUK! BATS! BUUK! BRUUK! PRANG!

Suara pukulan dan tendangan terus terdengar di gang sempit di kota Tokyo. Sekelompok orang dengan badan kekar yang ada di gang itu terus berusaha melayangkan tinjuan dan tendangan kepada seorang pemuda pirang yang sayangnya tidak ada satupun serangan dari mereka yang mengenai pemuda itu.

"Cih! Si-sialan kau bocah! SERANG DIA TERUS!" teriak salah seorang dari orang itu. Kelompok berandalan yang berjumlah enam orang kembali menyerang pemuda pirang itu yang lagi lagi berhasil ia hindari. Pemuda pirang itu kemudian membalas serangan dari para berandalan itu hingga mereka tidak dapat melawan lagi .

"Sebaiknya kalian pergi sekarang sebelum aku menghabisi kalian" ucap si pemuda pirang itu dengan nada tajam dan menusuk. Ancaman itu sukses membuat ke enam orang itu lari ketakutan.

"Dasar sampah tidak berguna!" gumam pemuda pirang itu saat orang – orang itu tidak terlihat lagi di manik safirnya.

Pemuda pirang itu mulai melangkah pergi dari tempat itu sesaat setelah mengambil tas jinjingnya yang ia lempar ke tanah saat bertarung melawan 'sampah masyarakat' itu.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga lewat dua puluh empat menit. Di gelapnya malam, si pemuda pirang menghentikan langkahnya ketika merasakan getaran pada saku celananya. Pemuda itu dengan segera mengangkat telponnya.

" **Moshi - moshi**?"

' ** _GAKI_** _?! KEMANA SAJA KAU?! HARI SUDAH HAMPIR PAGI JIKA KAU LUPA!_ ' bentak seseorang yang ada di seberang sana.

"Cih! Berisik, rubah buluk! Aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah!" balas pemuda pirang itu kesal sambil mengusap usap telingannya yang terasa berdengung karena teriakan orang yang menelponnya.

' _Kau tahu? Kaa – chan tidak mau tidur. Dia menunggumu pulang. Tou – chan juga begitu_ '

Pemuda pirang itu terdiam untuk beberapa saat ketika mendengar perkataan orang yang menelponnya tadi.

' _Naruto? Kau masi-_ '

"15 menit lagi aku sampai di rumah" ucap pemuda pirang yang di panggil 'Naruto' seraya memutuskan panggilan itu tanpa menunggu balasan dari sang penelpon. Setelah Naruto memasukkan _smartphone_ -nya kembali ke kantong celana sekolahnya, ia berlari menembus angin malam yang cukup menusuk.

 **...**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto BUKAN punya Sasuke, apalagi punya Dede Da Vein. Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang. Saya hanya meminjam beberapa chara-nya.**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : Out Of Character, Ngelantur, Alur –mungkin– kecepatan, Typo's bergentayangan, Mengandung unsur Yaoi atau BL. Yang tidak suka dengan BL, langsung klik tombol 'back' saja daripada kalian menambah dosa dengan memflame cerita kami.**

 **...**

 **My Kyuubi**

 **Chapter 1**

 **By : Dede Da Vein**

…

Bunyi jam weker disertai dengan terpaan sinar matahari di wajahnya akibat ibunya yang membuka tirai kamarnya membuat pemuda bersurai pirang dengan tinggi 173 cm serta kulit berwarna putih itu mengerang dan merenggangkan badan – badannya yang sedikit kaku.

"Sekarang sudah pagi Naru.. Bangunlah!" kata ibunya yang bernama Uzumaki Kushina dengan lembut. Tangannya yang dibalut dengan kulit putih nan halus itu mengusap surai pirang anaknya. Surai merah panjang miliknya mengenai lantai marmer ketika ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur anaknya. "Naruto..." panggil ibunya sekali lagi.

Tanpa menunggu waktu yang lama, Naruto segera bangun dan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi tanpa mengucapkan apapun pada wanita yang telah melahirkannnya.

Melihat itu, Kushina hanya tersenyum maklum. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju dapur untuk kembali menyiapkan sarapan untuk seluruh anggota keluarganya.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat tiga puluh menit. Saat itu seluruh keluarga Namikaze sedang menikmati sarapan mereka masing – masing. Acara sarapan itu di temani dengan obrolan hangat dari masing – masing anggota keluarga. Namikaze Minato yang merupakan direktur umum rumah sakit konoha sekaligus kepala keluarga Namikaze itu menceritakan bahwa salah satu karyawannya akan mengadakan pesta pernikahan, Uzumaki Kushina yang merupakan seorang novelis terkenal curhat bahwa ia ingin pergi ke Perancis untuk mencari ide untuk novel terbarunya, dan Namikaze Kurama yang merupakan seorang mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran sekaligus anak sulung dari pasangan MinaKushi mengeluh akan teman – teman kelompoknya yang menumpahkan semua tugas membuat makala padanya. Sedangkan Namikaze Naruto, anak bungsu Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina yang merupakan seorang siswa kelas 11 – 1 di Konoha High School itu hanya mendengarkan sambil tetap mengunyah daging baconnya.

"Ne Naruto, apa kau punya sesuatu yang ingin kau ceritakan pada kami?" tanya ayahnya a.k.a Namikaze Minato, memancing anaknya untuk ikut bercerita.

Naruto yang hendak memasukkan sepotong daging bacon ke mulutnya, menghentikan kegiatannya dan kembali menaruh garpu itu di piring.

Suasana hening terjadi untuk beberapa saat. Minato yang merasa suasana di sekitarnya sedikit demi sedikit berubah mencengkam, berdehem ringan.

"Ya.. Ka-kalau kau tidak ingin berceri-"

"Minggu lalu, kelas kami kedatangan 2 murid baru. Yang cewek pindahan dari kota Ame. Namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Pemalu dan keibuan. Yang satunya cowok pindahan dari Amerika. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Dingin, tidak bersahabat dan menyebalkan" kata Naruto memotong perkataan ayahnya.

Semua yang mendengar ucapan Naruto segera menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang berbeda.

"Heh.. Hyuuga Hinata itu.. sepertinya dia gadis yang manis. Apa kau menyukainya, Naru?" goda sang ibu. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya mendengus pelan. Ia mulai beranjak dari ruangan makan dan keluar dari kediamannya menuju sekolah tanpa mengucapkan kata – kata perpisahan dengan kedua orang tuanya serta kakaknya.

BLAM!

Suara pintu di hempaskan menandakan bahwa si Namikaze bungsu telah pergi meninggalkan rumah. Minato, Kushina dan Kurama hanya menghela nafas, sudah biasa dengan tingkah laku Naruto.

"Dia.. _bad mood_ lagi ya? Hah.. wajar saja sih, tidurnya tadi hanya 4 jam" kata Minato memecahkan keheningan.

" **Anata**.. Aku terkadang tidak mengerti dengan sifat Naruto. Dia itu nakal, urak – urakan dan seorang berandalan yang paling di takuti di kota ini. Tapi, dia itu..."

"Aku tahu **Koi**. Aku juga heran dengan sifatnya. Terkadang aku ingin membentaknya karena suka berbuat onar. Tapi, jika kita lihat sisi lain dari Naruto.. aku jadi tidak bisa membentaknya"

"Hah.. dia benar – benar mirip denganku. Iya kan, Kushina? Minato?"

"Kurama! Jangan panggil kami dengan nama kami **ttebane**! Kami ini orang tuamu! Dan juga, kau tidak ada mirip – miripnya dengan Naruto!"

Perkataan Kushina tadi sukses membuat Kurama, satu – satunya kakak yang dimiliki Naruto pundung di pojokan.

"A-aku kan kakaknya. Kalau aku tidak mirip dengannya... aku anak siapa? Minato? Kushina? HUWEEE..!"

"Ku-kurama.. be-berhentilah bersikap seperti anak kecil yang es krimnya jatuh ke tanah" ucap Minato yang sedang ber _sweatdrop_ ria karena melihat anak sulungnya. "Dan benar kata ibumu! Jangan panggil kami dengan nama kami. Panggil kami **Tou – chan** dan **Kaa – chan**!" lanjut sang kepala keluarga Namikaze.

.

.

.

Konoha High School. Salah satu SMA favorit di Jepang. Bangunan dengan 4 tingkat itu menampung sekitar 400 lebih murid – murid dengan prestasi yang gemilang.

Di lingkungan sekolah elit itu, terlihat sekumpulan para gadis yang sedang mengikuti seorang pemuda yang berjalan dengan angkuh. Pemuda yang menjadi objek itu pun terlihat tidak merasa terganggu. Pemuda dengan surai raven model bak pantat ayam tetap berjalan tanpa menghiraukan sekumpulan gadis yang mengikutinya.

Dari kejauhan, terlihat Naruto memasuki wilayah KHS dengan _skateboard_ -nya. Dengan lihai, Naruto berseluncur dan melompat menghindari rintangan – rintangan kecil seperti pot – pot bunga, batu besar dan sebagainya.

Sepasang manik hitam legam menatap Naruto yang tetap asyik meluncur. Tanpa ada yang mengetahui, sebuah seringaian kecil tercetak di wajah tampan milik pemuda raven itu.

Di bagian lain, Naruto menghentikan laju _skateboard_ -nya ketika mendengar seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Naruto!"

"Apa?"

"Ish, kau ini tidak pernah berubah, ya!" kata seseorang yang memanggil Naruto tadi.

"Berhentilah mengurusi urusan orang lain, Kiba!" balas Naruto. Setelah mengambil _skateboard_ -nya, Naruto mempercepat langkahnya menuju kelasnya, meninggalkan pemuda bersurai cokelat dengan tato berbentuk segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya, Inuzuka Kiba.

"Oi! **Matte**!" seru Kiba seraya menyusul orang yang ia anggap sebagai sahabat terbaiknya.

Akhirnya, Naruto dan Kiba melangkah beriringan menuju kelas masing – masing. Selama itu, Kiba terus mengoceh tentang ibunya yang suka mengomelinya ataupun kakak perempuannya yang suka menjahilinya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menanggapi seperlunya saja.

"Ais! Naruto, berhentilah bersikap dingin seperti itu padaku. Aku kan sahabatmu. Kita sudah bersahabat sejak kita berdua masih memakai popok, Naru!"

"Sudahlah. Masih untung aku mau mengomentari ocehan – ocehanmu itu. Kalau kau bukan sahabatku, aku pastikan kau tidak akan bisa mengoceh lagi karena mulutmu itu pasti akan ku sumpal dengan kaus kaki milik Kyuubi"

"' _Kalau kau bukan sahabatku_ '? Heh.. Apa barusan tadi kau menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu? Huwa! Senang banget deh! Jarang – jarang aku dengar kau memanggilku 'sahabatmu'!" ucap Kiba sambil memeluk Naruto

"Cih! Lepaskan pelukanmu, nafas anjing!" bentak Naruto sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan dari sahabatnya itu.

"Jahat sekali kau!" keluh Kiba, namun tetap melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto. "Hah.. aku terkadang bingung denganmu. Kau bersikap seperti berandalan. Tapi, kau itu sebenarnya- "

"Diam atau ku hancurkan gigi - gigimu dengan pukulanku?" potong Naruto dengan nada berat, cukup membuat Kiba sedikit mengidik ngeri.

"Ba-baiklah. Maafkan aku. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak mengerti dirimu yang sekarang, Naru"

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk mengerti"

" **Mou**.. Naru – chan **no hidoi!**!"

"Kau benar – benar ingin mati, ya?". Dan Kiba hanya memasang cengirannya dengan keringan dingin yang mulai bercucuran di pelipisnya ketika nada bicara sahabatnya itu berubah menjadi lebih tajam.

KRIIIING!

Bel masung berbunyi dengan nyaring. Dengan cepat, Kiba berlari menuju kelasnya, menghindari Naruto yang memancarkan aura gelap. Sedangkan Naruto hanya memandang datar Kiba. Setelah Kiba tidak terlihat lagi, Naruto masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

.

.

Bel tanda jam istirahat berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu. Di dalam kelas 11 – 1, terlihat sekumpulan gadis yang mengerubungi satu meja yang di tempati oleh pemuda berambut raven. Dengan bento di masing – masing tangan mereka, para gadis itu berusaha mendapatkan perhatian dari pemuda raven itu.

"SASUKE – KUN, TOLONG TERIMA BENTO BUATANKU!"

"JANGAN! MAKANANNYA TIDAK ENAK! TERIMA BENTO BUATANKU SAJA!"

"SASUKE – KUN! AKU BUAT SUSHI ENAK!"

"BENTOKU ADA TOMATNYA SASUKE – KUN!"

Semua teriakan para gadis yang mengerubungi meja milik pemuda raven yang dipanggil 'Sasuke' itu membuat beberapa orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu jengah.

"Cih! **TEME**! SURUH MEREKA DIAM!" bentak Naruto yang merasa terganggu karena teriakan itu.

Mendengar teriakan dari Naruto, semua gadis yang berkumpul dan berteriak heboh tadi diam seketika. Suasana menjadi hening seketika. Mereka terlalu takut untuk menghadapi _bad boy_ dari KHS itu.

Namun..

"Kalau kau merasa terganggu, kau tinggal pergi dari kelas ini. Tidak usah mempersulit diri, **dobe** " kata Sasuke.

Perkataan dari murid baru dari Amerika itu sukses membuat keadaan semakin menegang. Atmosfer terasa semakin berat untuk orang orang yang berada di dekat si bungsu Namikaze. Kebanyakan orang ketakutan karena berpikir bahwa Naruto akan menghajar pemuda raven itu.

GREK!

Suara kursi yang bergeser dengan kasar mengembalikan orang – orang yang asyik dengan pemikiran meraka sendiri ke dunia nyata. Mereka melihat Naruto mulai berjalan mendekati bangku Sasuke yang berada di depan bangku Naruto. Para siswi yang ada di sekitar Sasuke langsung menjauh begitu Naruto semakin dekat dengan bangku Sasuke. Keadaan semakin menegang saat Naruto tinggal 3 langkah dari bangku Sasuke. Tapi..

Semua orang dikejutkan dengan berlalunya Naruto melewati bangku Sasuke menuju pintu keluar.

"Hah.. kukira Naruto bakal menghajar anak baru itu" ucap seorang siswa setelah Naruto keluar dari kelas, sekaligus memecah keheningan.

"Kupikir juga begitu. Kalau Naruto benar – benar berkelahi, aku tidak tahu siapa yang bisa menghentikannya" sahut siswa yang lainnya.

"A-ano.. a-apa Namikaze Naruto itu me-memang selalu bersikap seperti itu?" tanya seorang siswi tanpa pupil berambut lavender pada siswi bersurai pirang pucat di sampingnya.

"Ya. Dia tidak suka jika ada yang mengganggunya. Selain itu, dia selalu bersikap dingin pada semua orang. Dia.. berandalan paling di takuti di kota ini. Orang – orang memanggilnya 'Kyuubi'. Menurut rumor yang kudengar, dia adalah pecandu narkoba, selalu pergi ke diskotik saat malam hari, pernah memperkosa beberapa wanita bahkan membunuh orang" jelas siswi bersurai pirang itu a.k.a Yamanaka Ino

"Ka-kalau dia seburuk itu, ke-kenapa dia masih bersekolah di sini?" tanya gadis bersurai lavender itu lagi a.k.a Hyuuga Hinata

"Dia itu berprestasi. Maksudku dia selalu mendapatkan peringkat setiap semester dan tidak pernah goyah dari peringkat 6. Tapi, banyak orang yang mengatakan kalau keluarga Naruto itu menyuap kepala sekolah di sini. Karena itu Naruto tidak keluar dari sekolah ini dan selalu ada di peringkat 6, walau hal itu tidak kupercaya karena menurutku Naruto benar – benar berprestasi"

"A-aku tidak mengerti"

"Hah.. aku juga tidak mengerti Hinata – chan"

.

.

.

Di atap Konoha High School, terlihat pemuda pirang sedang berbaring sambil menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Di salah satu telinganya terpasang _headset_ yang melantunkan lagu kesukaannya dari _smartphone_ -nya.

 _Man work that shit_

 _I'll be out spending all this money while you sitting round_

 _Wondering why it wasn't you who came up from nothing_

 _Made it from the bottom_

 _Now when you see me I'm stunning_

 _And all of my cars start with the push up a button_

 _Telling me the chances I blew up or whatever you call it_

 _Switched the number to my phone_

 _So you never could call it_

 _Don't need my name on my show_

 _You can tell it I'm ballin'_

 _Swish, what a shame could have got picked_

 _Had a really good game but you missed your last shot_

 _So you talk about who you see at the top_

 _Or what you could've saw_

 _But sad to say it's over for_

 _Phantom pulled up valet open doors_

 _Wiz like go away, got what you was looking for_

 _Now ask me who they want_

 _So you can go and take that little piece of shit with you_

"Sedang apa kau di sini, **dobe**?" suara baritone menginterupsi kegiatan sang pirang.

Naruto hanya melirik sebentar sang raven. Ia mendecih kesal kemudian beranjak pergi untuk menjauh dari si raven setelah ia merapikan _headset_ nya. Namun, niatnya terhentikan ketika sebuah tangan putih porselen menahan lengannya, menyuruhnya untuk tidak pergi.

"Cih! Lepaskan tanganmu, **teme**!"

"Hn"

Dengan mood-nya yang semakin buruk, Naruto segera melakukan teknik melepaskan diri dengan cara memutar lengannya.

Tapi, tanpa ia sangka si raven malah kembali menguncinya dengan cara memutar kembali lengan Naruto, mendorong si pirang ke tembok dan menahan salah satu lengan si pirang di atas kepalanya. Sedangkan lengan yang satunya ia tahan di samping badan Naruto.

"Setidaknya jawab pertanyaanku, **dobe**!" ucap Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto.

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu!" jawab Naruto ketus sambil terus meronta, berusaha lepas dari kuncian Sasuke.

Dengan gerakan cepan, Naruto menggunakan lututnya untuk menyerang perut si raven. Hal itu membuat Sasuke melepaskan kunciannya. Kesempatan itu tidak di sia – siakan oleh Naruto. Dengan lincah, ia melayangkan tendangan ke pinggul Sasuke. Namun, Sasuke menahan tendangan Naruto dengan kedua tangannya yang memegang kaki jenjang kanan sang bungsu Namikaze. Sasuke memutar kaki Naruto berharap dengan itu dapat menghentikan pergerakan lawannya. Tapi, tanpa disangka Naruto ikut berputar dan menggunakan kaki kirinya yang bebas untuk menendang wajah Sasuke. Tendangan itu telak mengenai wajah Sasuke hingga ia terhuyung ke belakang. Melihat ada celah kosong, Naruto segera menendang dada Sasuke sehingga si raven jatuh kebelakang sambil menahan rasa sakit.

"Jangan pernah berurusan denganku lagi, **teme**!" ucap Naruto tajam sebelum meninggalkan Sasuke di atap.

"Heh.. Menarik" ucap Sasuke menghiraukan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya dan darah yang mengalir di bibirnya.

.

.

.

" **Tadaima**..."

"Ah! Sasuke – chan! **Okaeri** " balas seorang wanita cantik yang memiliki bersurai raven panjang yang sedang menonton sinetron. "Hmm? Kenapa dengan bibirmu Sasuke?" tanya wanita itu ketika melihat sudut bibir Sasuke menjadi warna biru.

"Hump.. Aku menemukan seseorang yang menarik, kaa – chan. Dia.. sangat hebat. Dan dia yang membuatku seperti ini" jawab Sasuke dengan seringaian kecil di wajahnya setelah menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Heh.. Tumben sekali kau berbicara seperti itu. Apa ia benar – benar menarik?"

"Untuk saat ini, Ya. Tapi, aku akan menyelidikinya lebih jauh"

"Hoh.. Jangan lupa untuk mengenalkannya pada kaa – chan, Sasuke. Oh, dan kalau kau sudah ganti baju, turunlah ke bawah. Kaa – chan akan obati lukamu itu"

Setelah Sasuke membalas perkataan sang ibu dengan gumaman andalannya, Sasuke berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk berganti baju dan mulai melakukan penyelidikan yang telah ia rencanakan. Mengabaikan permintaan ibunya yang memintanya turun sebelumnya.

"Sekarang.. mari kita lihat siapa dirimu yang sebenarny-

.

.

.

.

.

-Kyuubi!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Umurku 16 tahun. Saat ini, aku duduk di kelas 11 – 1 di Konoha High School. Sebelumnya, aku sekolah di kota Ame. Tapi karena pekerjaan ayah, aku harus ikut pindah ke Konoha. Aku punya sepupu bernama Hyuuga Neji. Dia sekolah di sekolah yang sama denganku. Hanya saja, kelasnya berbeda. Dia ada di kelas 11 – 3. Biasanya, aku akan ke kantin sekolah bersama teman – teman baruku untuk makan siang sekaligus bertemu dengan kak Neji.

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Naruto BUKAN punya Sasuke, apalagi punya Haru A-Fuadillah. Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang. Saya hanya meminjam beberapa chara-nya.**

 **Pairing : SasuNaruHina**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : Out Of Character, Ngelantur, Alur –mungkin– kecepatan, Typo's bergentayangan, Mengandung unsur Yaoi atau BL. Yang tidak suka dengan BL, langsung klik tombol 'back' saja daripada kalian menambah dosa dengan memflame cerita kami.**

* * *

 **My Kyuubi**

 **Chapter 2**

 **By : Haru A-Fuadillah**

* * *

" **Uso**! Kau bohong kan?"

"Astaga. Kau tidak percaya sekali! Aku melihatnya dengan mataku sendiri!"

Kedua temanku ini... Yamanaka Ino dan Haruno Sakura. Kerjanya saat makan siang hanyalah bergosip. Tapi karena itu, aku jadi tahu info – info yang tidak terduga.

Seperti sekarang, Ino bilang kalau kemarin dia melihat Asuma – sensei dan Kurenai – sensei kencan di cafe yang ada di kota sebelah. Awalnya aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Tapi, saat memikirkan kembali kedekatan kedua guru yang cukup populer itu, ku rasa mungkin saja.

"Hinata, kenapa kau diam saja?". Pertanyaan dari Sakura membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Ahahaha.. Gomen. Aku hanya memikirkan kata – kata Ino tadi"

" **Sokka** " . Dan kami kembali memakan makan siang kami.

"NARU!"

Teriakan cempreng tadi membuatku tersedak minuman yang sedang kuminum. Dengan segera, aku merasakan tepukan di punggungku serta suara panik teman – temanku.

"Kyaa! Hinata **daijoubuka**?!"

"Uhuk! **Da** - **daijoubu** "

Setelah merasa baikan, aku mengambil sapu tanganku dan melap mulutku yang belepotan. Kemudian, kualihkan pandanganku pada pemilik suara cempreng tadi.

Kulihat cowok dengan surai cokelat dengan tato segitiga merah terbalik di kedua pipinya berlari kecil sambil membawa 2 atau 3 buku di tangannya. Awalnya aku hanya memandangnya biasa. Tapi, melihat ke arah mana ia berlari membuatku membulatkan mataku.

Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini, ia berlari menuju ke arah cowok dengan surai pirang acak – acakan yang sedang menyantap semangkuk ramen, Namikaze Naruto – sama.

Seketika juga, ingatanku tentang pembicaraan 5 hari yang lalu dengan Ino muncul di pikiranku.

 **Flashback**

" **Ya. Dia tidak suka jika ada yang mengganggunya. Selain itu, dia selalu bersikap dingin pada semua orang. Dia.. berandalan paling di takuti di kota ini. Orang – orang memanggilnya 'Kyuubi'. Menurut rumor yang kudengar, dia adalah pecandu narkoba, selalu pergi ke diskotik saat malam hari, pernah memperkosa beberapa wanita bahkan membunuh orang" jelas siswi bersurai pirang** **pucat** **itu a.k.a Yamanaka Ino**

" **Ka-kalau dia seburuk itu, ke-kenapa dia masih bersekolah di sini?" tanya gadis bersurai lavender itu lagi a.k.a Hyuuga Hinata**

" **Dia itu berprestasi. Maksudku dia selalu mendapatkan peringkat setiap semester dan tidak pernah goyah dari peringkat 6. Tapi, banyak orang yang mengatakan kalau keluarga Naruto itu menyuap kepala sekolah di sini. Karena itu Naruto tidak keluar dari sekolah ini dan selalu ada di peringkat 6, walau hal itu tidak kupercaya karena menurutku Naruto benar – benar berprestasi"**

" **A-aku tidak mengerti"**

" **Hah.. aku juga tidak mengerti Hinata – chan". Dan untuk beberapa saat, kami terdiam sambil memandang pintu kelas.**

" **Oh iya. Kalau MISALnya kau memanggilnya, jangan panggil dia Namikaze atau Naruto"**

" **Heh? Lalu aku harus memanggilnya apa?"**

"' **Namikaze – sama'. Kalau kau tidak memanggilnya seperti itu, tidak ada yang tahu seperti apa jadinya"**

" **Setahuku, ada senpai yang pernah memanggil Namikaze – sama dengan nama kecilnya, dan besoknya dia tidak masuk sekolah karena masuk rumah sakit dengan keadaan babak belur". Suara asing yang ikut bergabung dengan pembicaraanku dengan Ino membuatku terperanjat.**

" **Astaga, Sakura! Jangan langsung nimbrung dong! Kau membuat jantungku copot!" keluh Ino kepada seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu yang di panggil 'Sakura'. "Tapi, apa kau serius dengan ucapanmu tadi?"**

" **100 persen yakin!". Dan jawaban dari gadis itu membuatku memikirkan si Namikaze – sama.**

 **End Flashback**

'Astaga! Apa orang itu tidak tahu kalau tidak boleh ada yang memanggilnya seperti itu? Apa dia anak baru? Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahukannya? batinku terus bergejolak memikirkan beberapa kejanggalan yang ada.

'kenapa tidak ada yang menghentikan orang itu?'

"I-Ino.. ke-kenapa tidak ada yang menghentikan pemuda itu?" tanyaku akhirnya setelah aku menyerah untuk memikirkan jawabannya.

"Ah, maksudmu pemuda yang itu, kan?" jawabnya sambil menunjukkan tempat Namikaze – sama yang di datangi si pemuda dengan tato segitiga merah terbalik di kedua pipinya. "Aku lupa mengatakannya padamu. Di sekolah ini, hanya kepala sekolah dan pemuda itu saja yang bisa 'akrab' dengan Namikaze – sama" lanjutnya sambil membuat tanda kutip dengan kedua tangannya saat mengucapkan kata 'akrab'.

"Tidak ada yang tahu alasan Namikaze – sama mengizinkan Kiba memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya" jawab Sakura yang ikut mengomentari.

Setelah pembicaraan itu berakhir, aku melanjutkan makan siangku sesekali melirik meja Namikaze – sama yang terlihat sedang...

...mengajar?

Dia.. mengajari pemuda itu?

Heh? Berguru?

.

.

.

TING TONG

Suara bell sekolah tanda pulang berbunyi dengan keras. Segera ku rapikan buku – bukuku dan bergegas pulang. Hari ini aku merasa lelah. Satu – satunya yang kuinginkan sekarang hanyalah tidur di kasurku yang empuk.

Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan Ino dan Sakura, aku berjalan menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan kedua sahabatku menuju rumahku. Baru berjalan 5 menit, secara tidak sengaja aku melihat seorang siswa yang berasal dari sekolah yang sama denganku dipukuli oleh orang – orang yang juga berasal dari sekolah yang sama denganku. Aku dengan cepat bersembunyi di belakang pohon yang cukup besar.

'Pembullyan?' batinku

"Kau berani melawan?"

"Serahkan saja uangmu, bodoh!"

Bug! Bag! Bats!

3 orang berandalan memukul cowok yang sudah babak belur itu. Aku menutup kedua telinga dan mataku karena tidak tahan melihat penyiksaan seperti itu. Aku ingin menghentikannya, tapi aku takut. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?

"O-OI!" samar – samar ku dengar suara salah satu dari berandalan itu dengan nada sedikit ketakutan. Karena penasaran, aku kembali mengintip sedikit keadaan si cowok itu.

Kulihat seorang cowok pirang berdiri di depan si cowok yang menjadi korban pemerasan tadi.

'Orang itu...'

Hembusan angin membuat surai pirangnya bergerak searah datangnya angin. Manik safirnya menatap tajam 3 orang berandalan itu. Atmosfer di sekitar pemuda itu sangat mencekam hingga membuatku merinding.

"I-itu Namikaze – sama bos..." cicit salah satu berandalan itu dengan ekspresi ketakutan yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Mendengar perkataan dari temannya itu, orang yang dipanggil 'bos' tadi langsung menegang.

" **Omaera**... orang yang kau pukuli itu sekarang menjadi anjingku! Jangan ganggu dia lagi, karena dia peliharaanku!" ucap Namikaze – sama dengan nada datarnya. Ketiga berandalan itu langsung berlari pontang – panting, meninggalkan orang yang dipukulinya tadi.

" **A-anu**..." suara orang yang dipukuli oleh berandalan tadi terdengar di telingaku. Tapi belum selesai orang itu berbicara, Namikaze – sama memotong pembicaraannya.

"Datang ke atap sekolah besok siang saat istirahat kedua. Bawakan aku jus jeruk kaleng ketika kau pergi ke sana" . Pemuda itu hanya diam mendengar perintah Namikaze – sama. "Jangan kabur. Karena sekarang kau hanyalah peliharaanku. Karena itu menurutlah pada majikanmu" lanjut Namikaze – sama, membuat darahku mendidih.

Bagaimana tidak? Dengan seenak jidatnya dia mengatakan bahwa orang yang baru di tindas itu adalah peliharaannya. Sangat tidak berperikemanusiaan! Baru saja aku akan mengubah pikiranku. Ternyata semua gossip – gossip itu benar adanya.

"HEY!" teriakku setelah keluar dari tempat persembunyianku. Kedua orang itu sontak saja menoleh ke arahku. "Jangan mengatakan kalau orang lain adalah peliharaanmu!" tambahku. "Itu sangat tidak berperikemanusiaan! Aku tidak peduli kau orang apa! Dari keluarga apa! Aku tidak peduli bahwa kau adalah Namikaze Naruto! Tapi aku tidak akan tinggal dia kalau kau memperlakukan orang lain seperti itu!"

Suasana menjadi hening seketika. Hanya suara hembusan angin yang menerbangkan beberapa helai rambutku yang terdengar. Suara daun yang bergesekan dengan tanah karena terbawa anginpun ikut menemani.

Tiba – tiba saja, atmosfer di sekitarku mulai terasa berat. Ku pandangi sepasang manik safirnya yang menatapku tajam dan dingin. Membuatku meneguk ludahku sendiri.

"Ma-maksudku.. Na-Namikaze – sama tidak boleh.. pe-perlakukan manusia seperti he-hewan.." kataku lagi dengan sangat terbata – bata.

Apa dia kesal? Apa dia marah karena aku membentaknya? Ta-tapi dia yang salah! Apa aku tidak boleh memarahinya jika dia sudah kelewatan batas? Tap.. Ino dan Sakura sudah memperingatkanku untuk tidak berurusan dengan Namikaze itu sih. Tapi tetap saja! Dia mengatakan kalau seseoran g itu peliharaannya. Apa itu tidak kejam? Wajar saja aku marahkan?

"Kau…" suara dari Namikaze – sama menyadarkanku dari batinku. Kembali ku beranikan diri untuk menatap wajahnya. Tatapan tajam dan dingin itu masih ada. Tapi..

Rasanya agak berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Ada apa ini? Ke-kenapa jantungku berdebar – debar seperti ini?

"… Pergilah!" lanjut Namikaze – sama, membuatku terkejut.

Dia.. mengusirku? Yang benar saja?!

"A-ANO-"

"Pergi dari sini sekarang, atau ku jadikan orang ini peliharaan ku?"

Dan dengan segera, aku segera pergi dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Namikaze – sama itu bersama teman seangkatanku yang tadi di peras. Ku harap saja dengan pergiku dari tempat itu, dia benar – benar tidak menjadikan orang yang tadi di peras itu peliharaannya.

Semoga saja…

.

.

.

.

.

Semenjak hari itu, aku selalu memperhatikan Namikaze – sama itu. Sejak pertemuanku dengannya waktu itu, aku merasakan hal yang aneh. Sangat aneh. Aku merasa, bahwa seseorang di waktu itu bukanlah Namikaze – sama. Dia... berbeda. Rasanya seperti dia memiliki kepribadian ganda. Jangan tanya kenapa aku merasa seperti itu. Akupun tidak tahu kenapa.

Mulai dari dia masuk ke dalam kelas, menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di perpustakaan atau di atap sekolah, hingga ia berjalan pulang, aku selalu mengikutinya.

Setiap pagi, aku selalu menunggunya di gerbang. Kemudian, ketika ia sudah datang, aku diam – diam mengikutinya yang pergi masuk ke kelas bersama dengan orang bernama Inuzuka Kiba. Selama yang ku perhatikan, Namikaze – sama lebih aktif berbicara dengan orang itu. Bahkan tanpa sengaja, aku pernah melihatnya tersenyum walaupun sangat tipis hingga membuatku ragu tentang kebenaran senyuman itu.

Saat di dalam kelas, tidak ada yang menarik. Ia benar – benar mengikuti pelajaran dengan tenang. Dia bahkan mencatat semua penjelasan penting dengan rapi di buku catatannya. Aku tahu hal itu ketika secara tidak sengaja buku catatannya terjatuh.

Ketika istirahat makan siang, aku selalu melihat Kiba datang dengan beberapa buku pelajaran ke dalam kantin sambil mencari – cari keberadaan Namikaze – sama. Ketika ia telah mendapatkan tempat si Namikaze – sama, ia akan berteriak dengan tidak elitnya dan berlari ke meja Namikaze – sama yang besar dan hanya di isi oleh Namikaze – sama seorang. Tidak perlu tanya kenapa. Aku yakin kalian semua juga sudah tahu alasannya. Setelah Kiba bergabung dengan Namikaze – sama di meja makannya, terlihat mereka membuka buku pelajaran yang di bawa oleh Kiba, kemudian Namikaze – sama terlihat seperti sedang menjelaskan sesuatu pada Kiba.

Di istirahat kedua, aku jarang melihat Namikaze – sama beranjak dari tempat duduknya pada saat itu. Begitu bell tanda istirahat kedua berbunyi, ia akan menyumpal telinganya dengan _headset_ yang tersambung dengan _smartphone_ -nya. Sepertinya ia sedang mendengar lagu. Tak jarang juga, ia menutup telinganya itu dengan _headset_ sambil membaca novel. Namun terkadang, aku sering menangkapnya sedang menerima telepon dari seseorang. Yang membuatku curiga, ia sering menerima telepon itu di tempat yang sunyi, kemudian dia akan berbicara dengan berbisik – bisik. Pikiranku mengingat kata – kata Ino yang mengatakan ia adalah pecandu narkoba. Mungkin saja ia mendapatkan telepon dari pengedar narkoba langganannya.

Dan ketika pulang. Waktu ini yang paling membuatku curiga. Sudah berkali – kali aku alami. Aku selalu menunggunya di gerbang ketika pulang. Dan ketika ia melewatiku, aku mulai mengikutinya diam – diam. Tapi, setiap ia sampai di pertigaan di dekat taman, ia menghilang. Lenyap layaknya di telan bumi. Dia seperti hantu yang bisa menghilang. Tidak pernah kudapati jejaknya.

Tapi, aku tidak akan menyerah! Aku akan menyelidikinya hingga aku tahu jawaban yang pasti. Peraaanku selalu bilang Namikaze – sama yang selalu ku lihat dan ku ikuti itu, bukanlah yang asli. Dan karena itu, aku akan membuktikannya, karena perasaanku itu, tidak pernah salah!

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

Makasih untuk kalian yang _stay tune_ untuk membaca cerita buatan Haru. Maaf, Haru selalu kelamaan buat update karena Haru super sibuk **#ceileh**. Lain kali Haru usahain untuk update dengan cepat. Tapi nggak janji loh ya? :v

Spesial Thanks for :

Hunkailovers, Uchiha Yureiko, Naru, Miyu Mayada, Retnoelf, Neko-chan, Arashilovesn, Kuro SNL, Johan Kim, Aiko Vallery, Uzumakinamikazehaki, Michhazz, Saniwa satutigapuluh, AySNfc3, RuNaruChan, Classical Violin, Nananaruto, Secrella, Miya – chan, Arifacandlelight, Kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani, Grey378, AERODACTLY 21, dan semua orang yang mau singgah dan membaca ff buatan Haru. Makasih juga karena mau ninggalin jejak.

Yosh, semoga kalian tetap sabar buat nungguin cerita buatan Haru. Lebih baik lama update daripada _discontinue_ , kan? :v

Anyway, **Mind to Review**?

HARU A-FUADILLAH OUT!


End file.
